Old Friends (Robin Hood love story)
by Bethan Loves
Summary: As you probably can tell this is a Robin Hood love story, based on the tv show. The story is about Guy of Gisbournes sister, Bethan (Original Character), there is no Marion in this story. Robin and Bethan were once a couple but when Robin left for the holyland there relationship failed to survive the long distance, Will they be able to get that LOVE back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first fanfiction so please, (as Miranda would say) Bear with me for this one. I plan to post part of it everyday but I'm sorry if I don't as I have a lot on at the mo. I started this story just before Christmas but I plan to carry the story on for as long as I can. Here is a brief description of what happens and what the story is about: As you probably can tell this is a Robin Hood love story, based on the TV show. The story is about Guy of Gisborne's sister, Bethan (Original Character), there is no Marion in this story as although I do like the Robin/Marion stories I find them a little tedious. Robin and Bethan were once a couple but when Robin left for the Holy-land there relationship failed to survive the long distance.**

* * *

"Robin" I gasp as I walk into my room in the castle. A young man with brown scruffy hair and his beautifully carved bow on his shoulder. He drops his bow to the floor and smiles. I run to him and fling my arms round his neck, he spun me round and then put me down on the ground. I smile but then my smile disappears and I say "You've got to go" I then walk away and look out the window. "Why?" Robin asks, looking puzzled. "Because if Guy find's you, he'll have your head and my head as well" I breathe slightly and then go and sit at my desk chair, my legs shaking, Robin could tell something was wrong. I look down at my hands, a tear slides down my cheek as Robin kneels on the floor next to me. He covers my hands with his and says "Don't cry. What's wrong?" I look him right in his beautiful intense eyes and say "Erm, I..I...It's Guy" I start to say, holding in the tears. "Bethan, what has Guy done?" He asks, concerned and angry at the same time. "He...err not let me, erm. I've...erm, not been outside the... the castle grounds since you left for the holy land." I stuttered, tears now streaming down my face but making no noise. "I have been back for weeks, Bethan" He says, curiously "But it's alright now, I'm here so you don't have to worry." Robin says, sympathetically, He then tucked a strand of my curly jet black hair behind my ear. I looked just like Guy, same black hair and pale skin but our personality's were nothing a like save one thing, attitude to people who care. "Robin, I don't want you sympathy. You left, I was locked up and I'm fine with that. Now leave before Guy see's you." I say stand up and push him gently. I hear Guy's booming voice down the corridor, speaking to his guards. "Robin, Go" I say impatiently. Guy's voice was getting closer "GO, Robin NOW!" I shouted but in a kind of whisper. Robin then jumped out the window and stood on the tiles on the roof outside "Meet me in the stables tonight, Bethan?" He asks me, before he goes. "Okay, now go" I said smiling, wiping my eyes. A servant opened the door just as I turned round. "Mi-lady, Sir Guy of Gisborne here to see you, Can he come in?" She asked. I was about to answer when Guy barged past the young servant girl and said "Bethan, you are to come on a ride with me today" He ordered. "Really," I say excitedly. "I mean. Yes, Guy" I replied, bowing my head. "You are to put on your riding dress and meet me in the stables, I will get one of the stable boys to saddle you a horse" He said before turning to leave and then slamming the big heavy doors. "Okay" I say aloud, speaking to myself. I opened the heavy wooden doors of my wardrobe and picked out my green and cream dress that had a dark green velvet string down the bodice tied in a bow at the top and sleeves were cream lace as well. I removed my day dress which was a beautiful shade of blue with a strip of white with blue flowers down the front. I slipped on my green dress and then pulled out my brown ridding boots. I slipped my boots on and then opened a locked draw with a key that I kept with me at all times. I pulled out my beautifully carved dagger with a blue sapphire set in the metal, that my father had gave me, out of the draw. I set it on the desk and got my cloak from my wardrobe, put it on. I then put the dagger in the inside pocket of my cloak and headed out the door, my cloak flying behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was outside in the courtyard, I headed towards the sables. Guy was stood next to a young boy in a simple blue tunic and brown trousers. The boy saw me and said "Your horse is saddled and ready to go" I smiled, but Guy looked annoyed "Don't speak unless you're spoken to, boy" Guy says, whacking the boy over the head with his hand, not hard enough to do any damage but so it hurts. "Guy!" I shout, as he is about to whack him again, he stops and says "I'm sorry, Bethan he wasn't told to speak" "So..." I look at the boy and say "You may go" He nods and walks off. "Come on Bethan, let's go" He says as he jumps up on to his black horse, I did the same although my horse was a dappled white colour. We rode off out of the courtyard and into the town of Nottingham.

We rode silently through the town, we then reached a little stall that was selling apples. I stopped and Guy then asked "Come on Bethan, we can't stop." "Well I want too and you're not going to stop me!" I replied, as I jumped off my horse and went over to the stall. I picked up a couple apples and put them in the bag that the woman who was at the stall gave me. I moved away from the stall and fed one of the apples to my horse and fed the other to Guy's horse, to his disgust. I then clambered back on to my horse and rode off; Guy had to gallop on his horse to catch up with me.

We rode back to the castle in silence, while we rode I thought _I cannot wait for tonight, although Robin left me I still love him. But I am still angry with him. _ As we arrived at the castle, in silence still Guy turns to me, "Bethan, go to your room and I will see you tomorrow." Guy says, breaking the silence. I walk off up to the stairs but Guy sends a guard after me, so I run up the stair smiling trying to get away from one of Guys men. I run into my room, laughing at nothing.


End file.
